


The spirit of Christmas

by Piccolastella



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccolastella/pseuds/Piccolastella
Summary: Finding new complicity in their first Christmas in Florence
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	The spirit of Christmas

The chilly Florentine air accompanied his steps, muffled in comparison with the tumults in his mind.

Hannibal had left early that morning, trying not to wake her. Bedelia hadn’t said much to show it but she was hurt and had all the rights to be. He’d been almost as cold as the winter morning; he didn’t mean to shut her out, the way she can read through his bad temper was disarming sometimes. The more they drifted apart the more he wanted to close the gap. Maybe it was time to stop thinking and start acting.

When he came back to the flat a warm atmosphere greeted him, soft music filling the air. He heard something like a crunch of furniture coming from the near room. Hannibal found Bedelia intent on decorating a high shelf using the one below as a step to climb. He looked at her intrigued. “ _I didn’t think you’d plans to decorate for Christmas”_. _“Well, it wasn’t my idea, but the wife of one of your colleagues just came here and kindly insisted on gifting us some ornaments to enter into the spirit of Christmas since, apparently, someone told them that we’d been too busy with the move to deal with it.”_ She glanced a quick look to him. _“And since you invited them to come for dinner this week it would be a bit rude not showing appreciation for their gifts”_. She came back fixing the garland, Hannibal took a few steps closer. After a few minutes of silence, feeling his gaze, Bedelia got off the shelf _“What do you think?”_ she asked pointing to the ornaments. She was wearing a cream dress with a knee skirt that floated with her movements, in her hairs sparkled a few paillettes, probably from the decorations. Hannibal brushed softly her hair _“It’s perfect”_ he answered. Bedelia got lost in his eyes, just for a moment, then returned to finish her task, climbing to reach the last higher shelf. Hannibal gently put his hands on her waist to support her; it’s a small act but to them it felt almost intimate… with them anything that implies such proximity requires trust and trust was always difficult for both of them. He didn’t let go until her feet touched the ground again. He lingered a little longer in the warmth of her closeness before letting her go, she thanked him and went to wash her hands from the dust and the sparkles.

Hannibal noticed another box _“Are those other ornaments?” “Yes, but I don’t think we could use it, they require a tree”._ He stared at them for a few moments _"We could add something of ours”._ Bedelia looked at him curiously. “ _I think I know a place. Would you like to come?”_ His smile told her he was genuine and maybe he was trying to tell her something else, so she let him guide her.

After finding a tree, they took some time to visit the typical Christmas markets along the streets.

Bedelia never told him but suspected Hannibal knew about her not liking too much crowded places; against any survival instinct when he reached for her hand, his grip in public made her feel protected; she still didn’t suspect that her touch was not indifferent to him as well.

“ _What do you think about this?”_ They stopped at a stand that was selling glass pendants reproducing unusual animals couple together, a fox cuddling a bird, a mouse with a spider, a horse with a marmot. Hannibal was pointing to a particular one, framing together a wolf and a cat, she nodded in approval, it was well refined and… different.

They spent the next few days adorning the house, sometimes he’d like to watch her taste retouching here and there while he played the piano, some others they worked side by side enjoying their peaceful time together. They made the final touches just a couple of hours before the dinner with Hannibal’s colleague. Smell of oranges and cinnamon filled the rooms.

They lied on the couch, taking a break waiting for the guests, fireplace warming the atmosphere. _“You were definitely more prepared than me in this doctor”_ Hannibal said playfully to her _“Did you used to do this often?” “When I was younger”_ Bedelia answered quietly, still wondering if there was something else behind his renewed Christmas spirit. _“You were very meticulous, Hannibal, you paid attention to every detail”_ Almost too much, she was thinking. _“It’s not the only thing I’d like to give my attention”._ He got closer.

He looked into her deep blue eyes, unspoken words weighted in the air… Hannibal let his actions speaking, closing the distance between them. He brushed her lips, gently. His soft kiss became more passionate as she began to play with his hair kissing him back.

The bell rang, Hannibal kept her mouth trapped in his. _“We should answer”_ she whispered, he mumbled some kind of agreement while leaving kisses on her neck with no sign of intention of letting her go.

When the bell rang a second time he shifted to let her stand. “ _I’ll join you in a minute_ ”. She moved to the room “ _And Bedelia?”_ she stopped _“Don’t think you can escape my attention much longer”_. A warm blush colored her cheek and the promises of a different tomorrow bloomed on his smile. She opened the door. “ _Buon Natale!”_

A good mood caught everyone at the table. While the guests thought they were in presence of a longtime-married couple in the joyful spirit of Christmas, Hannibal and Bedelia were actually enjoy their newfound complicity like playful young lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Revisited old draft to wish you a happy festive season. The original gifset can be found here: https://the-girl-who-didnt-make-anysense.tumblr.com/post/154810394453/the-spirit-of-christmas-the-chilly-florentine-air


End file.
